


Revenant

by PaintedPagan



Category: Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Consequences, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: acrylic on canvas, 50 x 40cmEveryone likes a ghost story - apart from Xenomorphs, apparently. This is what happens when you use people as incubators - sometimes they hang around, determined to let you know how pissy they are about it all. What's a drone to do?





	Revenant

**Author's Note:**

> This is also the reason my Predator fic has stalled - sorry!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/46435279865/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
